Thy Wish Be Done
by purplewinx
Summary: Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it all. And it will be too late to change it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, I know that there are a lot of angst stories for Fairly Odd Parents, but I really just feel like writing one right now. Why? One,I feel like writing a Fairly Odd Parents fanfic and two, I want to write in a category that I've never tried writing in before, and I'm too easily freaked to write in the Horror, too uninspired to to write in fantasy, and I just feel like doing angst, ok? GEEZ! lol. (that was Napolean Dynamite for those of you who couldn't tell.)...(yeah...I'm pretty much a loser right now. lol) Anywayz, onward we go!

Oh, and also, since this story does include some fairly older situations (nothing sexual) , I had to alter their ages. So they are now 15. You may be kinda upset about this now, but once we get started, you'll see why I did it and thank me in the long run. (lol. That's such a cliche! hehe) (I don't know HOW I'm gonna make this angst story. I'm too much of a humorous person. So wish me luck. Oh boy...)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of Fairly Odd Parents, or the show.

Tootie glared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. What was wrong with her? She looked at her reflection. Her black hair was now tousled and tangled. Her eyes were surrounded by black smudges, and they trailed down her red cheeks, shining wet from the tears. Her clothes were wrinkled. She let out a loud choking sob and immediately bit her lips. She stared into the mirror at her own violet eyes. She let out a soft, bitter chuckle. She made a mental note to herself: this was officially the worst day of her life. It was the last straw.

She had always tried to be nice to Timmy. She had always loved him, and shown him that. She went through hell everyday. Both from people who knew she liked him, and from Timmy's constant rejections, which tatooed themselves onto her heart more than anyone could know. But did she ever let it bother her? No. Because when you truly love someone, you don't care who knows it.

But, she realized, perhaps she had gone too far. No, she thought, it was _Timmy_ who had gone too far. He had taken her heart and sliced it. She swallowed a sob as she wondered what she did to deserve this.

It had all started that morning:

It was Friday. She had gone shopping the day before; she had the feeling she'd be getting a date tonight!Tootie walked to school, her stomach in butterflies. She had a smile a mile wide, unafraid to grin and show off her teeth, free of braces. She wore her new outfit: jeans and a baby blue t-shirt with the words "My boyfriend told me to be more passionate..."on the front, and on the back," so now I have two boyfriends!" She had thought it a little slutty, but it was the only thing with a hint of romance in it, so it had to do. Theoutfit helped to accent her soft teenage curves.Her black hair was free of it's pigtails, and she had curled it. She had even gone a little wild and put black eye-liner on, and a little lip gloss. And she wasn't a big fan of make-up. She had exchanged her beat up white tennis shoes for some black high top sneakers.

After 15 agonizing minutes, Tootie finally reached Dimmsdale High School. She stopped and sighed happily. Her sister was off in college, it was a bright sunny day, and best of all, the object of her affection was standing on the lawn with his best friends Chester and A.J. She almost fainted. He looked particularlt good today. He had grown out his brown hair into a shaggy skater boy style. He wore a gray t-shirt advertising some hockey team, and a white long sleeved shirt under it, paired with jeans. She wished she had kept up the habit of kissing him without his consent. She would've done it then. But she sighed, and walked straight into the school. She headed for the office, to the media room, where the school news was broadcasted live, everyday. She put down her stuff in the corner. Mr. Schaffer, the news coordinator greeted her.

" Whenever you're ready to make your announcement, it's all yours. I'm thinking towards the middle of the news, though. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. As long as I get to do it." she grinned.

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

Tootie simply nodded, her head of curls bouncing lightly. She could hardly wait.

20 minutes later, the morning announcements, a.k.a. the school news program was in full swing. Tootie sat out of the view of the camera, waiting for her turn. She was ready. Finally, one of the newscasters, who happened to be Veronica, Trixie's buddy smiled and said, " And now we have a special guest coming on. They have a message for one of out students!" Tootie smiled, and walked onto the small set. One of the teachers set up a stool for her to sit on, and the camera focused on her. Her stomach was in butterflies as she opened her mouth to speak. But it had to be done. It had to be done now.

ooooooooooo

Timmy sighed,bored . The announcements were so boring.And a special speaker never did anything but prolong the announcements.

Wanda and cosmo appeared on his notebook as doodles, drawn in sharpie marker. Wanda glanced at the screen. "Uh..hey sport, isn't that Tootie?"

"What!" Timmy winced. His head snapped up to face the screen. It was indeed Tootie."

"Boy," Cosmo grinned," that girl never gives up."

"I know," Timmy groaned," what do I do?"

"Well, you could always wish for a bazooka and send her flying to Australia. Or you could get a giant bowl of pudding and--"

Wanda sighed. Once again, it was up to her to keep Cosmo from making Timmy make a stupid wish. "Pudding." she said flatly.

Cosmo burst into laughter. "She..she said ...'puh'..and then...'ding' !" he laughed. In the midst of his laughter, Wanda pulled out her wand and poofed him away.

"Wait," Timmy said,"didn't he say "pudding" too? Why was it so funny when you said it? What's--"

"Don't ask. It's been 8,967 years, andI still don't know."

Timmy shrugged. Tootie's voice cut in from the television. He sighed, and looked.

Tootie smiled," Um, this is me, Tootie. I asked to be featured because I want to say something really improtant. Timmy Turner, for many years, I've been constantly bugging you, and stalking you. And for that...I'm sorry."

Timmy perked up. She was only here to make an apology."Now this is more like it!"

"But," she continued," I want you to know that I don't like you anymore."

"This is definitely more like it!"

"As a matter of fact..." her forehead was a little moist and strands of her hair was clinging to her forehead.

"She hates me?" Timmy hopefully sighed.

"I...I..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I love you..." her cheks were bright red, and her eyes were filled with uncertainty.

Timmy felt himself getting angry. She loved him. And she was saying it on t.v. for the whole school to see. He felt himself turning red. How dare she embarrass him like this! He sat there, huffing bitterly for a few minutes. Wanda poofed herself away before she was wished to do something they'd all regret.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tootie sat there staring at the camera, breathing hard. She thought she was going to pass out. She slowly got up, and walked out of the newsroom.

"Well, that was certainly an unexpected announcement. But with more nows, we're wishing the best of luck to A.J., who was selected o participate..."

Veronica's voice faded away as she stumbled into the hallway, and placed her hand against the wall, steadying herself. She had actually did it! She did it! She felt all nervousness fade away. She felt so much better. And she knew Timmy felt feelings for her too. He just had to. She skipped down the hallway to her homeroom class, which ironically, she shared with Timmy.

When she reached the door and walked in, nobody looked up. They probably hadn't heard her. She silently walked over to Timmy. He was breathing pretty hard. Was that good? She was willing to find out. She tapped his shoulder, and walked in fromt of his desk.

"Timmy, did you like the..."

He looked real mad."No. I didn't. Why did you do that?"

Tootie looked confused." But Timmy, I--"

"No!" he snapped. Tootie took a step back. He stood up, taller than her by two inches. "You always do this! And every time I say no! Why are you so desperate! Why can't you just ever leave me alone!"

Tootie's eyes welled with tears. "Bu- but Timmy, what I said on th--"

" Just stop! I'm so sick of you! I can't even stand it anymore! I just want you to quit bugging me! Quit trying to make me like you, quit trying to change my mind! Just let me live my own life!"

Tootie's tears were running down her face, but she didn't make any crying sounds. She just let the tears fall. She spoke in a breaking voice. "I love you! Why can't you see that someone loves you for who you are?"

"Well, fine! Love me! But don't expect me to love you back! I'm tired of you! Just stop it! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled as loud as he could. Tootie gasped and stared at him. His blue eyes were dark with anger, and his face was redder than before. She couldn't believe it. She embarrassed him. All the time. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. Ever. I ju--"

" I don't care! Just leave me alone! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

The words echoed in her mind. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. All eyes were burning holes in her. And of all the hurtful things that had sliced her heart, this was the thing that finally destroyed it.

The bell rang.She let out a quiet sob, and turned around, walking out of the classroom to first period.

ooo

Finally school was over. She had sat through all of her classes, a blank look on her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but her expression never changed. It was just blank. She didn't talk to anyone. She just walked home. Too bad that she always had to pass Timmy's house. She walked past it, and felt her heart shatter. When she got home, she was her neighbor standing on the porch ringing the bell.

The woman smiled at Tootie, ignoring her tattered appearance. "Hey, Tootie! I thought nobody was home."

Tootiebrushed past the woman,unlocked the door and walked into her house. She turned around and looked at her.

She spoke monotonously. "Nobody's home. Not anymore."

oooooooooooooooooo

And now, here she stood, in the mirror, sobbing. She had collapsed onto the floor, thinking about what had happened. How could Timmy do this to her? Didn't he realize she truly loved him? Why couldn't he see that? She let out a loud scream. Nobody heard her anyway. Her parents were eithernever home, or too paranoid about no longer existing Vicky-weapons to notice their other daughter. Tonight they weren't home.

She thrashed on the floor, kicking the wall, pulling her hair. Her shrieks were filled with hate, bitterness, and longings. She let out another sob. She yanked at her hair, pulling at it as hard as she could, enjoying the pain; but it didn't help her forget. Nothing could. Her head was pounding with pain, her stomach in shreds. Her whole body ached. She stood up, and rapidly dug through the cabinet until she found a shaver. She fumbled with it until she got the razor out and put it against her skin. She tried to cut terself. The razor was dull. She cursed bitterly.

She ran down to the kitchen, and dug through the drawer until she found a knife suitable to her liking. She ran back upstairs with it, and sat on the bathroom floor once again. She pressed the knife to her wrist, and dragged it across her skin slowly. A think line of blood slowly rose. The pain momentarily made her forget.

She ran the knife across her wrists again, quicker and quicker,thinking about Timmy. How could he do that to her? Cut. How could he be so blind? Cut. How could she be so stupid? Cut. She sliced her wrists again and again. Her fingers were damp with blood. The knife was doing it's job. But she still couldn't forget. Timmy wanted her gone?She placed the knife againstsher wrists again and cut herself, this time making bigger gashes. She'd make sure he forgot all about her. Cut. He wanted her out of his life? Fine. She could do that.

Cut.

oooooooooooooo

_The next day_

Timmy growled as he came home from school. He was still mad at Tootie. If anything, he was madder than before. He'd never even been this mad at her sister Vicky! He slammed his shoes against the wall and let out a loud yell.

"I hate Tootie!" He growled. "She was bearable before. But this is it!" He turned to look at Cosmo and Wanda, who were floating above his bed, looking worried. For once in his life, Cosmo said nothing.

"I don't care what you say." Timmy continued. " I wish Tootie were gone from my life. I never want to see her again! I wish... I wish Tootie was dead!"

"No, Timmy!" Wanda cried out," You don't mean it. You're just angry!"

"Yeah, "Cosmo added, for once being intelligent, "You'll regret this later."

"I said, make her dead." Timmy repeated viciosly. He had had it with her. He meant it.

Wanda gulped and raised her wand. It glowed and twinkled, but soon after responded with a loud flbpt.

"What's wrong?" Timmy exclaimed more than asked,"Is there a rule that you can't wish people dead?"

"Well...yes." Wanda said. "But the real reason right now is because you didn't have to wish it." her voice was full of sadness and anger towards Timmy. "She's already done it herself."


	2. Chapter 2

First of all. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I seriously didn't think I'd get reviews so quickly, let alone _4_ reviews. In 24 hours. Wow. Ialmost screamed when I read them. I felt so happy! And I'm so sorry if I ruined your day with this story. I didn't think it would be so sad. I mean, I knew it would be sad, because, this is suicide we're dealing with. But I thought that I didn't put in enough details to make it a true angst. But anyway, thank you for the reviews. I'm taking all your suggestions into consideration. Ok, here's chapter 2. I hope it's as good as the first one...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or the show of the Fairly Odd Parents. whines WHY!

Ok, on with the story.lol

* * *

Timmy stared at Wanda and Cosmo. The look on Wanda's face was truly one of shock and sadness. She had never thought that the bright eyed bouncy girl would fall into such a depression so fast that she'd take her own life. And she never though Timmy of all people would wish someone dead. But she knew she couldn't be mad at her godson. He may have wished it, but she had been gone before he had even thought of the wish. She knew it wasn't his fault. Yet, at the same time, it was _all_ his fault.

They all sat there staring at each other silently. Even Cosmo had gripped what had happened, and looked at Timmy with a slight look of anger. For the next ten minutes, nobody uttered a sound.

Timmy was the first to break the unpenetrable silence. "Fine." he said coldly, "I'm glad she's dead. Dump her in a lake for all I care!" He turned and walked out of his room, leaving Wanda and Cosmo speechless.

"What's happened to him?" Cosmo finally said.

"He's become so cold. " Wanda shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. She turned and looked out the window, looking towards Tootie's house, only two streets over. She sighed. I never thought...Tootie..of all people. But still, it could have been expected. Why ?"

Cosmo joined her. "Wanda, in this crazy life, people are like bananas. Bananas are always fine. But if they don't get eaten soon, they get more and more brown spots. They might not seem like a big deal, but after a while, they get so many spots that when someone finally takes that banana, it's no good anymore. It's already been consumed by the monkey of death."

Wanda stared at him. In a way, that actually made sense. Those constant rejections from Timmy were like the brown spots. And they finally wasted her. But still...

"How could you use such a stupid comparison!" she smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't you get it!" she shouted, "Tootie's gone. And there's no way we can bring her back!" She broke into tears. Cosmo simply held her, this time saying nothing. He felt the same pains she did. They could only hope that Timmy would too.

oooooooooo

_one month later_

Timmy walked out of school, frowning. Wanda and Cosmo poofed and floated next to him.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo said.

"Somethings been missing." Timmy spoke. " I don't know what."

"Could it be that Tootie's no longer here to bother you?"

"No. That's been great!" he frowned again,"It really has been great...but...I miss it. I miss Tootie bugging me."

Cosmo exchanged a look with his wife. They smiled weakly. Perhaps Timmy was finally feeling remorse. "Can you guys make her come back?" Timmy's words were sincere.

"We thought you'd never ask!" Cosmo said, smiling. They waved their wands, only to be greeted by that flbt. Timmy grimaced."You can't bring her back, can you?"

Wanda frowned. "No. I...I suppose not."

Timmy shrugged. "Oh well. No big deal. I just miss her. That's all." he looked up, " Is there a way I could talk to her?"

Wanda and Cosmo nodded, and waved their wands.

Suddenly, they were in a strange place. There were lots of people in their own individual "cases", you could say. They were in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we?" Timmy asked. He felt confused, yet felt a little hope that he could see Tootie one last time...he hoped.

"We're in FairyWorld." Wanda sighed," this is where we go to see deceased ones. This is a very rural part of FairyWorld, far from everywhere else." She waved her wand again, and all the cases started top fly past them. Timmy's hair whipped around his head, and he felt as if his clothes would be ripped off his body. He was slightly worried.He yelled above the roar of the wind,"What's going on?"

"We're locating Tootie!" the pink haired fairy replied. Cosmo remained silent. Timmy winced. The wind was starting to hurt. He fell backwards, sliding with the breeze. It stopped. Everything was quiet. He stood up.

"Timmy?"

He turned around. In front of him was Tootie. "Too--" he couldn't even finish saying her name. He looked down, ashamed. This was the girl he had wished dead. After she was dead. He stared at his sneakers.

"What happened? How did you die?" he asked.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed themselves away. They hadn't told Timmy how Tootie had died. They left, and Tootie and Timmy were alone.

Tootie stared at him. She didn't speak. Timmy stared back. He hadn't realized until now how cold she seemed. Her voice was gentle, but her face, her eyes, her expression was blank, desolate. Herviolet eyes seemed to look past him, into nothing. And her now pallid skin seemed to give off acoolness that made Timmy shiver.

"I didn't intentd to." she stared into nothing, still. "I was just cutting myself. To take my mind off of what had happened. But it didn't work. So I took the knife I was cutting myself with and stabbed myself." Her eyes stopped staring at the nothingness and stared straight into his blue eyes. Her voice became cold and angry.

"Because of you."

Timmy took a step back, surprised."What!"

"You!" her voice rose a bit."_You_ were always rejecting me. But I never gave up. I was stupid to think you'd ever change. _You_ humiliated me. _You_ broke my heart._ YOU DID THIS!_" she was yelling now. She stared at him angrily. "YOU couldn't see that someone like you for who you are! YOU caused all my pain. YOU were the reason for my death, Timmy Turner! YOU! It's all your fault! And I hate you for it! I hate you! I hate you!"

Timmy stared at her in shock as she continued her rant. She screamed and hit him, beating his arms and shoulders.

"I can't believe I ever gave my heart to you! How could you!" Tears streamed down her angry face.

Wanda reappeared. _He's had enough. _she thought. She raised her wand and poofed them both away. The instant they disappeared, Tootie fell back into death's hands and fell into her case.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Timmy woke up in a cold sweat. Had that really happened? He shook it off. He was still holding a grudge against her. It wasn't was bad as before, but a grudge is a grudge. He looked at his clock. It was 9:45. He was really late for school. But he didn't feel like going. He just wanted to stay home. He felt angry. Angry at Tootie.

Wanda poffed and once again, floated next to him. Cosmo stayed in the fishbowl. He had nothing to say to Timmy lately.

"Should I poof you to school?" she asked.

"Nah." was all he said in response. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror.

So this is whatI've become, he thought to himself. But still, Tootie had no right to humiliate him like that. Sure, it was sad that she'd died, but still, if she wanted to commit suicide, who was he to stand in her way? There was nothing he could do but say yes to her. And even then, he'd have been lying.

His eyes were slightly bloodshot. By now, Tootie would've been outside his window, seeing if he was okay. It was refreshing with her not doing so anymore. But still, as they'd entered high school, she'd layed off a little. She didn't bug him as much. He felt a slight twang of guilt as he remembered how he'd told her harshly:

_I DON'T love you!...leave me alone!..._

And he remembered her hurt voice:

_Bu---but Timmy, I--..._

He shook his head. He had to move on. Besides, there was nothing he could do now that she was gone. Except try wishing her back again. He ran to Wanda as fast as he could. She was in the fishbowl again. He grabbed the bowl.

"Quick! I WISH Tootie were back again! I wish she were alive. And I really mean it!"

Wanda shook her head."We can't interfere with life and death situations. She's no longer alive. And that's done."

Timmy sighed. It was worth a shot. "Whatever", he muttered and walked out of his room. He shook his head again. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Tootie.

But he only missed her being alive.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

Ok, I hope this chapter was good. I don't think it was because I couldn't make it as angsty. All the angst was coming from Tootie's emotions. But now that she's gone, I can't make the chapters as good. Man!...

Thanks again for the reviews. If you have any suggestions,I am all ears. But I do have a few ideas...

**MisterBlue:** I'm sorry for ruining your day. I really am. But yes, I agree, I don't think that Timmy would wish someone dead, even in the worst of moods. But it was my only opetion. My plotline for this story was for Tootie to commit suicide, and forTimmy to wish without knowing it already happened. (It will add to his guilt in later chapters.)

**Dean kiwidean:** Thank you for the suggestion. I might use that idea, and if I do, I'll be sure to give you credit.

**Barry:** I'm going to assume you want more chapters? Lol. I'm kidding. But I'm glad you liked the story.

**BWLiiAfanatic:** Sorry for ruining your mood! I reread the story, and I see what you mean. Timmy doesn't fit his character. But as I said, it is for later purposes that I had him do this. But don't worry. He'll be back to normal character after a while. (Well, whatever is considered normal for a 15 year old Timmy Turner. lol) I was surprised and happy when you said that I wrote it so perfectly. And I agree, suicide is a very sad thing. And it's sad to see what love can do to people. And whatever it is that you saw happen in real life, I'm so sorry.

Please R&R! ( for the new peeps out there, that means "read and review". lol)

I hope this chapter was to your liking!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thanks so much for the reviews! I feel like this story is going somewhere now. I liked the ideas I heard. If I use it, I promise to give you credit because it's your idea. And I'm glad you like the story so far! And now...onward!

A special thanks to**Dean kiwidean** for the great idea. I'm going to use this idea, and branch from it. If you don't want me to, then I'll simply re-edit this chapter. (I put a disclaimer for your idea at the bottome of the chapter. I don't want the other readers to know what happens before they even start reading it)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the actual show, "The Fairly Odd Parents". The more I say it, the more I wish I actually did own it. But I don't. Oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea that was given by **Dean kiwidean**. (fuller disclaimer at bottom.)

Timmy paced back and forth in the living room. 'How ironic', he thought,'thinking about the dead in a room called the "living" room'. He sighed heavily, pulling at his gray shirt. The sound of his jeans rubbing together each time he took a step was driving him crazy as he tried to remember why what had happened to Tootie wasn't his fault. But he couldn't stop pacing. So the noise wouldn't stop.

'I can't keep living like this.' he thought.'I gotta take my mind off of her. It's driving me insane! I know it's not my fault. So why do I keep thinking about her?' He had to create a distraction. He sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. The first channel had a document about gazelles. Boring, but at least it seemed safe enough.

"The gazelles hear something." the narrator spoke. A lion jumped out of the bushes and started chasing the gazelles across the african plains. They were pretty far ahead of the lion. The lion jumped and in one mighty leap, pounced on one particularly small gazelle.

"However,"the narrator continued,"there is always the one who is the smallest, the weakest. And they are the ones that must suffer."

Tootie had suffered. Timmy shifted uncomfortably and changed the channel.

It had a music video by Brittany Brittany. Everything was black and white, and she was lying on the ceiling, crying. It panned to show her in a studio singing.

"You turned my world upside down. You turned my view on life around. I thought you were the one from me..."

It showed Brittany on the ceiling again, starting to fall in slow motion. She grabbed at the ceiling, but it didn't work. It panned back to show Brittany sitting on a park bench singing. " But you said no once too many times. You put it all right on the line. And I can turn to nobody..."

Once again, it showed Brittany fallin in slow motion,"And now I am all alone. I guess I'll just go back home. And cry...(echoes) cry...cry..."

That word kept echoing as finally, Brittany hit the floor in slow motion. She lay like that and didn't get back up. It faded to black, and panned over toshowe Brittany, black mascara tears running down her face, an angry expression."And since you left me, all I wanna do is cry. Just let them fall until I finally die." Brittany stood like that, and the background changed so that her angry form was in a school hallway. She punched alocker in slow motion, her hair flying wildly, "And the strange thing is, I don't want you back..." her hand moved away from the locker in slow motion, and the camera focused in on the huge dent she left in the locker. She stared off into the distance, then it showed her sitting on the park bench again, staring into the distance. It switched again, to show her in the studio, staring into the distance. The camera zoomed in on one of her eyes until the t.v. screen was black.

"I just wanna sit here," the camera showed her lying on the floor, as she had been when she fell off the ceiling,"...until I die."The guitar screeched as a loud heart beat took over, along with the sound of breathing. It slowed down, until you just heard an long exhale. The screen faded to black slowly.

Timmy quickly changed the channel again. An action movie. A man was held at gun point. It showed the woman holding the gun, covered in blood.

The man breathed heavily. "Why did you kill them?"

"They were your friends. I don't want to remember anything about you."

"Why?"

"You destroyed my heart. Now I'm going to destroy you." she said coldly. Her blood covered finger slowly pulled the trigger. Timmy changed the channel before he heard the gunshot. Wanda and Cosmo appeared on the screen

"Not having luck forgeting?" Wanda smiled sympathetically.

" Everything is about death. Why? Is she trying to make me not forget about her?" he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Tootie's death wasn't in his hands. But it seemed like the rest of the world thought it was. And the whole world , outside of Dimmsdale, didn't even know! Did he miss a memo or something? He sighed, and banged his head against the arm of the sofa.

"Well, I don't know, but I think this pudding is great!" Cosmo said, his short term memory finally kicking in.

"What pudding?" Wanda shrugged.

"This pudding!" he made a pickle appear in both of his hands. "Yay!" He danced in place, waving his hands. Wanda rolled her eyes and made a bowl of pudding appear above his head and turn over, spilling onto him. "Hey!" he whined. He gasped,"Oooh! Tapioca! Oh boy!" Wanda rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway," she tried her best to ignore him, "If we can't bring Tootie back, maybe we can go back in time and redo the wish!"

"But she died before that!" Timmy said, "and besides, the redo watches sucked. No offense."

"None taken. And you're right."

Cosmo poofedthe pudding off of his head, and made the pickles disappear,"Oooh! Ooh! I have an idea! Why don't you just use the time scooter to before you yelled at her?"

"No." Timmy shook his head."Even if I don't yell at her, I'd still end up saying no, and who know? She might attempt suicide again. I don't want to take that chance." he stared at the floor. He still felt guilty. He had to try something. "How about if I go to her house before she kills herself?"

"Perfect!" Wanda made the time scooter appear before him. She grinned as he strapped on the helmet and hopped onto the scooter. He also smiled. He knew it wasn't his fault, but still, he had to try. He set the dial to the correct time. eight weeks ago, 3:27 p.m. Her death had to happen sometime around then, since they got home at 3:30.

"Ready?" he asked? He pushed the button on the handle bars and a time warp appeared before him. He said nothing as the warp pulled him, Cosmo and Wanda in. A few seconds later, at the end of the warp, he could see Tootie brushing past some woman, saying something to her, and slamming the door shut. As he reached the opening to that set time, Jorgen von Strangle appeared before the entryway.

"Stop! You cannot be allowed to enter!" he yelled. Timmy pulled the brakes on his scooter.

"What? Why not!" he demanded. Wanda and Cosmo simply stared at Jorgen. They had to deal with him as their fairy instructor for 1000 years. They didn't want to deal with him now, so they sat there quietly.

"You cannot interfere with deaths. Therefore, you are not permitted to enter into this entryway!" he flexed his arms, his intimidatingly large muscles bulging.

"But I miss Tootie! I want her back!"

"Then you must make things right!" Jorgen said. Timmy stared at him in disbelief,"How can I if you wont't let me through?"

"Hey, it's in the rules.It's not my fault." he shrugged."I am sorry for the loss, but you can't enter through to interfere with a person already in the hands of death. I'm sorry. But there is a way to make things right."

Timmy looked up, no longer intimidated by this large muscular fairy.

Jorgen continued,"You have to come to a realization. That's all I can say. Therefore, everything you have seen of the entryway thus far will be erased from your memory." He lifted his large wand. Timmy looked behind Jorgen, into the entryway. Tootie was on the floor with a rather large knife, and many slices on her arms. Blood was covering her wrists, and hands as tears slid down her face. Her hair was in tangles, and some of it clung to her red cheeks. She was screaming and crying and talking as she sliced herself again. She stood up, and took a look at herself.

Jorgen swung his large wand to shatter the entryway. But right before his wand shattered it, Timmy stared in horror as Tootie raised the knife, the point aimed at her chest. She stayed frozen like that as she said something. Then the entryway shattered, before Timmy could see the rest, the horrifying end of her life. He grunted as the handlebars of his scooter hit him in the stomach. He realized he was moving backwards, away from everything. A moment later, he was back in his living room.

He looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "Realize what?"

Wanda and Cosmo shrugged. Timmy sighed, and leaned against the sofe. He couldn't remember a thing that he had seen looking through the entryway. All he remembered was being denied by Jorgen, and what he had told Timmy.

"I have nothing to realize." Timmy said, "I already realized her death wasn't my fault! What more is there?" He groaned and fell to the floor, mumbling. He knew he had to figure out something. But there wasn't anything he hadn't realized yet.

Except one thing.

To Be Continued...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea given by Dean kiwidean. This was the idea of using the time scooter. That wasn't my idea. It was him. So you have to give him the credit for that one, guys. Thanks so much, Dean! I hope you don't mind me using this idea.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea given by . This was the idea of using the time scooter. That wasn't my idea. It was him. So you have to give him the credit for that one, guys. Thanks so much, Dean! I hope you don't mind me using this idea.

ALLgirL112: I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you keep reading!

froggy:I am glad you are enjoying this story.

Dean Kiwidean: I completely forgot allabout the time scooter! Thanx 4 reminding me, and for the suggestion. Are u happy that I used it?

MisterBlue: You're good at putting two and two together, because that is exactly the message I'm trying to send: that Timmy doesn't think it's his fault, and in a way it isn't. Yet, at the same time, it's all his fault. But don't worry, he isn't the a-hole you think he is: his "dream" had it's effects. They're subtly showing in this chapter, but they'll show themselves completely in the last few chapters. Glad you like it!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and please continue to R&R! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad this story is going well! One of my reviewers has let me know that replying to reviewers at the end of the chapter can result in the story being removed, so I'm just going to send you private messages if I can. But thanx 2 all the reviewers!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the show, blah blah blah...

and to clear things up:

" speech. (example: "What?" he cried,"I don't understand!")

' thoughts (example: ' I have to get out of here.' he thought.)

Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it.

* * *

Timmy sighed and forced himself up from the floor. He felt a lot more devastated than he was showing to his fairys. He forced a smile."You guys can go chill. I'm going to go make a snack or something." 

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" Timmy took in a deep breath. _Sweetie._ He hadn't been called that in a long time. It brought back memories of how his mother used to always call him that. She'd always stay home with him when he was younger. Then came Vicky. Then, Vicky left for college. By then, Timmy was old enough to be home alone. And he generally was. Yes, it definitely felt good to be called "sweetie" again. He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I just realized how hungry I am. That's all."

Wanda smiled, and poofed herself away. Cosmo looked around blankly."Wanda? Wanda?..."

"She went that way." Timmy pointed his finger in the first direction that came to mind. He wasn't even paying attention. Cosmo smiled and poofed away. It wasn't until Cosmo was gone that Timmy realized where he was pointing. He was pointing up. He sighed. Up was where heaven was, and now, where Tootie was too.

With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen. He quickly made a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, and sat down. He tried to mull things over in his mind. Why did he feel so guilty about Tootie dying?

He quickly took a huge bite of his sandwich, as if stuffing his mouth would stop all these thoughts from pouring out. They kept coming.

Tootie probably was in heaven laughing at him right now. Laughing at how stupid he was. He could imagine her just laughing. Hecould see her. She'd turn to someone and say in that innocent voice of hers,"Would you look at that? He was miserable with me, and now he's miserable without me. He just can't win. And I just won't lose."

He shook his head.'Get a grip, Timmy!' he thought,' Tootie would never be so cruel.' He rethought this. He'd never thought she'd commit suicide either. "Though I never wanted to, I thought I really knew her." he mumbled. "I guess I didn't."

To get these thoughts out of his mind, he shut his eyes. But as soon as he did, he saw an10 year old Tootie, standing outside his clubhouse.

_Timmy smiled at his fairy god parents. "You know what to do." he smirked. Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands._ _Immediately, a large gun seemed to come out of the outside of his clubhouse, aiming straight at Tootie. Tootie stared up at it blankly with those innocent, clueless eyes. _

_"Fire!" Timmy shouted. The large gun opened to reveal a water balloon. It made a cocking sound, then shot the balloon at Tootie. It hit her straight in the face. She gasped, then burst into tears. "Oh, no!" she cried. After letting out a few sniffles, she looked up at the clubhouse again,"Can I at least come up and dry off?"_

_"FIRE!" Timmy shouted. Once again, a balloon shot out. It floated for a minute above Tootie. Which was enough time for Tootie to take a large step to her right. She gave a triumphant smirk. The balloon moved over to once again be above Tootie, and landed on her head. By this time, her clothes were completely soaked. Her hair and clothing clung to her tiny frame. She let out a sob before turning to full fledged tears again. She stared at the clubhouse, her eyes blinded by tears. She could barely see anything now. "Why won't you give my love a chance!" she screamed, sobbing. She turned and walked away, struggling not to break into a fast sprint._

Timmy blinked. He was still thinking about her! He growled and tossed his food in the garbage.

ooooo

As he lay in bed, he still couldn't get Tootie off of his mind. Finally, he had given in and thought about her willingly. But now, he was back to not wanting to. He let his heavy eyelids shut. He was tired. but he couldn't sleep. Something wouldn't let him. 'Why _didn't_I give her love a chance?' He rolled onto his side and stared at his empy fishbowl. Cosmo and Wanda were gone. Timmy had decided to let Cosmo and Wanda go do whatever for a while. So Wanda had gone back to the spa, and Cosmo was...well..wherever. He didn't really care. He let his mind wander back to Tootie, and slowly, he fell alseep.

_"TIIIIIIIMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tootie's voice rang through the whole park. 10 year old Timmy looked up from the bench he was sitting on. He rolled his eyes to see Tootie running towards him. Her pigtails bounced, and her big smile displayed her braces while her eyes were hidden by large glasses. She was only about 30 feet away from him, but it took her a lifetime to get to him. As she ran, her pigtails came loose, and her long hair flew around her as she ran. Her glasses and braces slowly faded away, and her pretty violet eyes sparkled in the sun. Her clothes, which consisted of a 50's school girl style were replaced by jeans, black sneakers, and a navy blue t-shirt. She became taller, and her small frame developed curves as it did so. _

_Timmy just rolled his eyes and watched her run towards him as if this sudden change in age hadn't even happen. he looked down at himself, and noticed he now wore jeans and a gray t-shirt. His pink hat was gone, replaced by a blue cap which he was wearing backwards. He was older now too. He looked up as Tootie sat down on the bench next to him. He was about to say something sarcastic but Tootie leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were soft, and felt good against his. He wanted to protest, to say something, to pull away and insult her, but found that he couldn't. She pulled away, and smiled at him innocently. Her voice was softer and not as shrill as it had been in her pre-adolescent years,"What were you going to say, Timmy?" _

_Timmy exhaled and stared at her for a moment. Finally, he found his voice,"Nothing." He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Timmy felt slightly confused. This was Tootie? The girl he'd always hated? The girl who creeped him out? He thought he'd always hate her, no matter what. And now, here he was, _kissing_ her! But still, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He didn't care. He just kissed her again and again. She looked at him. "Tell me now. Say it now. We both know it. But I want to hear you say it."_

_Timmy smiled, "Tootie, I----_

"Timmy, wake up! You can't miss school again." Wanda's voice cut into his dream. He opened his eyes with a start, and was stunned when he realized he as smiling. He couldn't believe his dream had made him smile! He pinched his arm so he'd stop. But Wanda and Cosmo had already seen it.

"Did you dream about Tootie?" Wanda grinned widely. Timmy scoffed."Dream? Huh! More like a nightmare. I mean, who would call kissing Tootie a dream? It sounds more like torture."

He left the room to go take a shower, not looking back. He knew Both his godparents wer smiling right now and he didn't want to see it. As he turned on the water and stepped into the shower, he sighed. 'Well, I guess I'd better get Tootie back now. Or else I might go insane.' he shuddered, remembering his dream. Then he paused. Did he have to _force_ that shudder? Why wasn't it happening naturally, like it used to when he thought about kissing Tootie?(or making any other form of contact for that matter.) Whatever. He didn't have time for this.

Ten minutes later, Timmy was clean, dressed, and heading out the door. He no longer took a bus, but walked to school. Cosmo and Wanda went with him: Wanda as a notebook, Cosmo as a pencil. They both looked equally confused as Timmy made a turn towards the park, and not the school.

Wanda stared at him. She just realized that Timmy hadn't said a word since they'd left the house. "Why are we going to the park, Timmy?" The brown haired boy just shook his head."I just want to think for a while."

He knew he had a _lot_ that he needed to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story so far! Yeah! I'm getting really into this! Yeah. I'm gonna start writing now. (Or typing. If you really wanna get technical. )

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of or the show, "The Fairly Odd Parents". If I did...well, let's not get into that right now. Nobody came here to get into a debate, I'm sure.

* * *

Vicky wiped the tears from her eyes as she sped down the highway. She let out an angry scream as more tears came. It had been more than a month since her little sister Tootie had killed herself. She let out an angry sob. When she had entered college, she had become nicer. Finally, she was out of stupid Dimmsdale. But now, all of her anger was back. She let loose with another sob as she thought of how mean she had always been. But still, she loved her sister. And now, she was dead.

Letting out a growl, she kept her eyes on the speedometer. It read at 83 mph. She didn't care. There were never any law-enforcing cops in the Dimmsdale turnpike. She trembled as she found the exit she was looking for:

Exit 72  
Gladville 10 miles  
Dimmsdale 5 miles

She turned onto the exit at a dangerous speed. She didn't flinch as the car swerved. When she finally steadied he car, she let her thoughts reign again.

She had never been very involved in Tootie's life. But her sister was no good at keeping secrets. She had seen photos of Timmy that she kept stashed under the bed. She knew that Tootie liked him a lot. She also knew that Tootie felt the only reason worth dying would be for Timmy. So either Timmy had told Tootie to go kill herself, or Tootie had done so of her own free will.

Trees whizzed past her car, which was flying down the road. She felt like she was in an alternate reality. Her own sister was dead. Her own flesh and blood. Gone. And she knew who had to pay. For the death, and the broken heart. She put her foot on the gas and turned left at the light. She knew Timmy from all those years of babysitting. So she knew where he'd be. Not at school. Not where everyone would watch him with accusing eyes. He was most likely in the park. Once again, she made a turn, and stepped on the gas.

oooooooooooooooo

Timmy sighed, and sat down on a bench in front of the lake. He stared at it. Cosmo and Wanda poofed before him.

"Guys, how did all of this happen?" he ran a finger through his hair. "How did things get so screwed up?" He didn't really expect an answer. He didn't get one. He placed his head in his hands, and leaned against his lap. In his dream, he had made out with Tootie the park bench in front of the lake. He wondered if it was this bench. He felt a slight warmth rise in his cheeks. He smiled slightly.

"TWERP!"

Timmy gasped and looked up. There, about 30 feet away, stood Vicky. She screamed and ran towards him. He got up and started to run. But Vicky was already by him. He yelped as she grabbed his arm. He struggled to break free.

"Vicky! What are you doing--"

"Shut up!" she growled. Better yet, she screamed. Timmy stared at her. She was really angry. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was wet with tears."YOu! You killed her!" She grabbed his neck and tightened her grip. He kicked her and they fell to the ground. Vicky still held fast to his neck. He gasped for air. He couldn't breath. Vicky shook him violently.

"I hate you! How could you do this to her!" She screamed through sobs. Timmy was running out of air. His lungs were burning. He needed air. He gasped for sweet life. She screamed and let go of his neck. He took in a few deep breaths. Vicky drew back her hand and punched him in the face. He let out a pained cry. She continued ranting.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!YOU JERK! YOU DID THIS TO HER! TO ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

She started to punch him in the stomach, with a strong grip on his hair. He suddenly wished he hadn't wanted that skater boy style so much. He squirmed, trying to get air. His stomach felt crumbled. He gasped as she punched him harshly. He felt as if his whole body shattered. She had broken a rib. He winced in pain as he inhaled. Whenever he breathed, his body felt like it was being sliced. He gasped as the girl's fists bombarded his face again. His eye was black. Blood dripped from his nose and lip. He had bruises on his cheeks. He struggled to break free.

"YOU ----I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Timmy shoved her off of him and struggled to get up. He slowly stumbed,and steadied himself on the bench. He stared at Vicky. She was getting up. He ran. He forgot about the pain and ran. Vicky screamed.

"I HATE YOU! TOOTIE DIED! SHE KILLED HERSELF AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!YOU DID THIS TO HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

That's all she could say. When they got farther away, Wanda and Cosmo poofed him and themselves home. Timmy was still gasping for air. Wanda waved her wand, and all his bruises and cuts were healed. His broken rib was healed. His injuries were all gone.

He fell to the floor in his room.

"Are you alright now?" Wanda asked. Timmy just nodded. He stared at Wanda and Cosmo.

"What if she comes back for me?"

"Vicky won't be back." Wanda poofed him a glass of water."She's let loose all of her anger for a long time."

He trembled. What was wrong with Vicky? Tootie's death wasn't his fault! Why did everyone think it was? Why did he feel so guilty?

He shut his eyes. Partly out of sheer relief. Partly out of fear. He kept them closed and took in a deep breath. Everything was over now. It was all done.

"Why can't you give my love a chance!"

An image flashed quickly through his mind. _Tootie burst into tears._

He gasped and opened his eyes. But the images kept coming. They flashed quickly. His head was spinning.

Tootie stared, blankly at the woman outside of her house. She brushed past him and slammed the door.

"WHY! WHY, TIMMY?"

Tootie was sitting, leaning against the wall. She pressed the knife against her arm and slid it. A thin line of blood rose soon afterwards.

"I love you." Tootie's gentle voice spoke.

10 year old Tootie smiled as she evaded the waterballoon. It moved over and hit her on the head.

Tootie slid onto the bench and kissed him.

Tootie yelled at Francis. He shoved her out of the way.

15 year old Tootie thrashed around on the bathroom floor, screaming and crying. She pulled at her hair and clothes.

"YOU!"

Timmy was in a cold sweat, and grabbed at his hair, hiss eyes shut tightly."NO!"

Tootie stared at her wrists. They had deep gashes, and her wrists, and hands were covered in blood. The knife was still in her hand. She made a slice inside of one of the gashes.

"It was YOU!"

Tootie was smiling, her braces reflecting the sun.

15 year old Tootie stared in the mirrror at herself. Blank. Dark. Angry. She ran out of the bathroom to get a knife.

" How could you do this to her?" Vicky cried. Timmy grabbed at his hair again, and fell to the ground. He could hear the vulnerability in Vicky's voice. The sadness. He yelled. "Stop! NO!"

The images slowed down.

Tootie sliced her forearm. She let out a yell of anger.

"You did this!" Vicky's voice rang in while Timmy watched Tootie in horror."Why did you do this to her? To me!"

Tootie raised the knife and stared at it. She held it up , the point angled towards her chest.

"It's all you!" Vicky yelled.

Tootie stared at the knife with tears in her eyes. She looked angry.

Things started going in slow motion, as if to add to Timmy's torture. He shut his eyes, but he could still see it. He opened them. He still saw the image. He had no choice but to watch. His blood ran cold as he watched. Why did it have to happen in slow motion?

Tootie pulled the knife closer to herself. It finally touched her chest. She pushed it deeper. Her mouth opened as she gasped. The knife further penetrated her skin, and pushed through her chest.

Timmy gasped. The voice of Tootie yelling at him entered his mind. He remembered how she had hit him. How she had screamed. And instantly, he realized: it hadn't been a dream, or even a nightmare. It had been real. All real. What she had said rang in his ears, lingering, echoing as if to taunt him.

"It's all your fault! I hate you! It's all your fault!

Tootie fell, her eyes shut. Her skin became pale, and her whole body went limp. She hit the floor.

Timmy was drawn out of all of the flashbacks. He felt as if someone was pulling him out of a vacuum while it was sucking him in. He fell to the floor.

"NO!" he yelled."NO!" he banged his fists against the floor. How could it be? How could he have been so blind? How couldn't he have realized it? How could he have been so stupid? So blind?

He drew in a deep breath, and let the tears finally flow. "Tootie! NO! TOOTIE! I'm so sorry! I'm SORRY! It's my fault! ALL MY FAULT!"

He yelled as the tears kept falling. He thrashed on the carpet. After a few moments, he sat up and started to hit his head against his bed. He wanted to hurt himself as much as he had hurt her. He stood up, still sobbing. He looked up at the ceiling.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! AND I'M SORRY!"

He continued crying and fell to the ground again. He lay on the ground, staring at the carpet. His vision was still blurred. He knew Cosmo and Wanda were still there, above his bed. 'Good.' he thought, 'I want them to be here to hear me.'

He let out another sob. _Tootie, I'm so sorry! I want you to come back! I wish I could change things!_ He spoke in a faint whisper, "I...I love you."

He felt dizzy. He said it again."Tootie, I love you." he let out a sob, and trembled. He felt lightheaded. But he didn't falter."I LOVE YOU!" he screamed one final time before his arms, which were holding him up, went limp, and he fell to the floor.

He didn't see it, but Wanda and Cosmo smiled. Wanda smiled and raised her wand. A tear fell from her eye.

Timmy lay on the floor, sobbing for a moment, and then, he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm just gonna skip to the story! I'm so glad you all like it though! Oh, I just remembered. I should probably tell you this so you won't think I'm mean: If you send me a review, I try to send you a private message. If you send me a private message, however, I probably won't get it for a while because my email that they're sent to is at my dad's, and I'm only at my dad's every other weekend. So If you get a p.m. from me, it's because I'm thanking you for the review, or some othere reason. Not because you sent me one. I'll only send one for that reason every two weeks. I really need to switch email addresses on my account, but whatever, I'll do it later. lol.

Oh, and the monkey of death thing? Yeah, I know it's lame. But hey, it's Cosmo. His mind works in fasinating ways.hehe.Ok, anyway...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the show of The Fairly Odd Parents.

* * *

Timmy was awakened by the sun. It was streaming through his windows, right in his face. He lifted himself up with an unnecessary grunt and looked around. 'Why am I on the floor?' he thought. Almost immediately, the events of yesterday flooded his mind. Had that seriously happened? He rubbed his head, and grimaced as he touched a particularly tender spot, sore from how he'd been yanking his hair. 

Yep, it had definitely happened.

So why did he feel so calm?

Forcing himself to stand up in his slightly woozy state, he glanced at his fishbowl. Cosmo and Wanda swam out of the small plastic castle, and disappeared, reappearing above him as fairys instead of fish. He looked at them.

"Good morning, Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda chirped cherrily. They were greeted with a groggy mumble, something along the lines of,"Uhh,yeah...mmmm..."

Wanda simply smiled, "Oh, sweetie, you may feel that way now---"

"What?" Cosmo interrupted, "you actually understood him?" Wanda rolled her eyes and contined,"But turst me, you're going to be a very happy person today." She added the words,"I hope" under her breath.

Timmy went into the bathroom, and splashed his face with water. After repeating this process a few times, he was more awake. He stared at himself in the mirror. Had he really said that he loved Tootie? Had he meant it? He decided to find out. He stared at his reflection, square in the eyes and once again spoke. " I love Tootie."

The blush that crept onto his face gave him his answer. He smiled. Why couldn't he admit it before? He sighed and quickly got ready, evading all thoughts from his mind.

He didn't want to think about how stupid he was, how foolish he had been. He could see Trixie, his "true love" from a mile away, but couldn't see Tootie,his real love when she was right under his nose. But now he could see her. And it was too late.

The image of Tootie stabbing herself kept flashing through his mind. And her voice from when they were in the fairyworld graveyard still ran though his ears.

_You did this! It's your fault! I hate you!_

Timmy groaned. If he could give his own life just to see her again, that's what he'd do. He sighed as she danced around in his mind. He could see her now:

She was twirling in circles, her long black hair flying around her face, her crystal purple eyes gleaming. Her full lips formed the words, "I love you!" and she giggled, her sweet voice like a song as she blushed at what she said. She was tugging shyly at the bottom of her blue shirt, which showed off her soft curves, along with her dark blue jeans. Her feet were bare, concealed by the clouds she stood on.

Timmy shook his head to snap himself out of his trance. "I wish she was still alive." he whispered. "I want another chance."

But he knew it wasn't happening. He finished getting dressed, and ran downstairs. His godparents were there. Cosmo had apparently done something stupid again, because Wanda was yelling at him. Timmy ran past them, out the door, and ran down the street.

He missed Tootie so much. He knew he loved her. Why hadn't he taken a chance? Why was he so blinded by Trixie? He couldn't even remember why he thought she was so special now that he thought about it. But it didn't matter. He just wanded to see Tootie. He wanted to hold her, to hug her, kiss her. He turned and crossed the street. He heard the sound of tires screech, and a man yelling at him.He just shook his head.

Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. Tootie. With every running step he took, that he took, that was the thought that was on his mind. It pushed him forward, even though his legs wanted to stop. Finally, he stopped, reaching his destination. He smiled, and stared at the house. It was Tootie's house.

His godparents, disguised as birds flew down and landed on the steps by the front door of the Milano residence. He looked at his godparents. "I wish the door was unlocked."

Wanda waved her wand," You know, you could've just wished yourself inside the house." Timmy shrugged and opened the door. He had astrange feeling inside of him. Something was different. He felt like Tootie ws back. And he knew exactly where to look. He ran across the living room and dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time. He nearly slammed into the wall as he reached the top step and turned to the left. At the end of the hallway was Tootie's room.

"Tootie!" he called out, excitedly, "Tootie! " He opened the door to her room, "Tootie, I---" he stopped dead in his tracks. Her room was empty. Her belongings were there, but she wasn't. He walked into her room and turned in a full circle. Pictures of him hung on the wall. He felt a pang of guilt for each photo he saw. He noticed a door on the other side of her room. A smile appeared on his face as he walked over to it. He grabbed the doorknob, and looked at Wanda and Cosmo. They stared at him expectantly.

"Well, this is it. She's either in the closet, or she's..." he felt his stomach twist at the thought. He opened the door. She wasn't in there. His blood ran cold. This wasn't a closet. It was a bathroom. In fact, it looked like the same bathroom that Tootie had destroyed her existence in. He remembered where he had seen it: in the time portal when he was on histime scooter

Timmy stared at the bathroom. Everything was white. Images started to flash again. He stared at the sink.

_Tootie cut herself again and let her blood slide down the sides of the white sink, and drip down the drain._

His eyes shifted over to the tub.

_Tootie leaned against it, sobbing uncontrollably. Black streaks covered her red face, and her voice sang a song of pure agonizing hatred._

He could feel his breathing quicken. His heart banged against his rib cage as he saw the events flash before his eyes again. HE quickly pulled the door shut, and it slammed loudly. He stared at the white door, unable to move. Tears started to form in his eyes. Tootie wasn't back. She was gone. He shut his eyes and cried quietly. He didn't get it. He had admitted that Tootie's death was her fault, he admitted that he loved her, and she still wasn't back? Jorgen's words entered his mind.

_You must come to a realization..._

And suddenly, Timmy knew what the realization was.

"Even though Tootie is still gone, I can still love her. It's all my fault, but I can't let it destroy me too..." his voice broke and heleaned his head against the door, sobbing.

Tootie could never come back. She probably never would. It would be a long time beofre he saw her again. He just knew it. But at the same time, it was ok. It was almost as if she was with him. But that wouldn't take away the tears and the pain.

He tried so hard not to cry, but he couldn't help it. In the midst of his heavy sobbing, he managed to say, "I wish I were back home." He couldn't bear to be in Tootie's room, or even her house anymore. Her room was a cruel reminder that he was nothing but the cause of her death. He opened his eyes; he was still in Tootie's room.

Maybe Wanda hadn't heard him. He looked around, noticing that Cosmo and his counterpart weren't even in the room anymore. He sighed. He'd been getting left a lot lately. First, Tootie left, and now his godparents were gone. Where were they? He sighed irritably when he heard a loud clatter come from downstairs in the kitchen. "It only figures that Cosmo would be hungry at a time like this." he muttered, wiping tears from his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how someone smart like Wanda ended up marrying an idiot like Cosmo.

He left Tootie's room, tears falling from his eyes. Slowly, he descended the stairs. He didn't want to leave her house too quickly. Finally, he reached the kitchen. He saw nobody.

"Great!" he said out loud to nobody,"Now I'm imagining things!" he let out a puff of air in an exasperated manner. Staring at the ceiling, he spoke again, "Tootie, why did you do this? Why? I miss you so much. Can't you come back somehow?" he stared at his feet.

"Only if you really mean it."

Timmy looked up. He swore he heard Tootie. He looked up at the ceiling confused. Then, he turned around. Tootie was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Her hair was disheveled, and she was wearing the outfit she'd been wearing on the day she killed herself. But she didn't have a scratch on her. She did have the knife in her hand, though.

Timmy stared at her in disbelief. He was convinced that he wasn't really seeing her. But at the same time,he felt his heart flip. He knew she was here. Slowly, Timmy walked over to her. Tootie stood up, as if she was going to attack him. Timmy slowly reached out, and took the knife from her. He placed it on the coffee table. "Are you really here?" he finally said.

Tootie glared at him. "Well, duh. I'm not a ghost." Timmy reached out to touch her, just to make sure she wasn't. He could feel her soft skin when he made contact. She was alive!

"Tootie!" he jumped, and smiled happily. "You're back! You're alive! I missed you so much! I was miserable." He reached forward to hug her, and she backed up, a confused look on her face. She still looked angry. Timmy's smile faded.

"Tootie?"

"What!" she snapped back. Timmy was taken aback by the way she responded. "Tootie, what were you going to do with that knife?"

"It doesn't matter." she stared straight into his eyes, yet it wasn't comforting. Not at all. He felt a little scared in turn.

"You were...you were going to kill yourself?"

Tootie looked away. Timmy felt confused. Tootie had already killed herself. Yet, here she was, alive, and about to kill herself again. And when he had said he was glad she was alive, she looked confused. It was as if it hadn't even happened yet. But how? He hadn't gone back in time. He felt confused, but didn't worry about it. He looked at Tootie.

"Why?" he already knew the answer.

"Oh, why do you care!" she snapped.

"Tootie, I--" he reached out to touch her shoulder. Tootie hit his arm and shoved him away."You know you don't care! So why are you even asking?"

That didn't stop her from telling him anyway. She paced back and forth in front of Timmy. It reminded him of how his parents would do the same if he broke his cerfew.

"I liked you so much when we were younger. And now, I love you! I put everything on the line to tell you how I feel. I don't care if the whole school laughs or teases me!" her face was redwith anger. She shot him a withering look as she continued yelling angrily,"And then you scream at me! If you didn't like me, you--you were such a jerk---I couldn't---It was---" she sat down on the couch. Her look of anger was replaced with one so familiar that it made Timmy's heart beat harshly. She looked at him with watery eyes, and gasped to hold back a sob that was rising in her throat. Her voice was breaking, "You hurt me."

She placed her face in her hands and started crying. Timmy stared at her, his mouth open. He had never realized that each rejection had hurt her. Cosmo's banana comparison came back to mind:

_If nobody eats the banana, soon it gets more and more brown spots. They might not seem like a big deal, but after a while, that banana is covered in them. And when the person finally tries to eat the banana, it's covered in brown spots and only good for the "monkey of death"._

Timmy grimaced. Each rejection he gave her had impacted her. Even though it never seemed like it. And finally, all those rejections took her over the edge. They were the brown spots in her life. He knew he had to show her love before she killed herself again.

He sat down next to her, and sighed, "Tootie, I...I don't hate you. I like you." she ignored him and continued crying. He kept going. "I love you."

Tootie lifted her head and stared straight into his eyes. Her expression went from sad to cold and angry again.

"Well, you're too late." she stood up, and Timmy followed her lead.

"What!" he cried out.

"You always took advantage of me! You ignored me! You acted like you couldn't stand me!" She glared at him with hatred. Timmy then realized that he'd never understand the depth of her pain.

"Tootie, I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed. Timmy took a few steps back. Tootie had never screamed in her life. She raised her fist, and brought it back down. "I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" she grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the door, ignoring his protests.

"Tootie, no! Please! Listen!" he tried to convince her as she shoved him out of the house. He turned to stare at the angry figure in the doorway. "Please, please listen to me."

Her voice was full of hatred,"I've already heard enough from you to last forever."

Timmy was speechless and defeated. And there was nothing he could do but watch with an agony-filled heart as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

To be continued. Man, this story is just full of twists, isn't it? lol. Well, review if you can. I'd appreciate it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, now that I've gotten that "Wake me Up Inside" story out of my system, (I just wanted to write something a little deeper, and decided to just do it now so that I wouldn't forget) I'm ready to continue with this story. I'm glad it got such a good response. Ok, onward...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the show of "The Fairly Odd Parents".

Ok, now that that's all done with, let's get started!

* * *

Timmy sighed and sat on his bed. His godparents were in the fishbowl staring at him with looks of concern on their faces. Even Cosmo seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation better.

"Well, I've officially screwed it all up." Timmy sighed, "First, I cause her to kill herself. Then, I can't even understand that it's my fault. Then, when I do, she gets mad at me. Which brings me to a question: When did Tootie come back to life? When I saw her, she was getting a knife. Did I go back in time? When?"

Wanda grinned and poofed herself to outside of the fishbowl. She grinned. "Well, it's a new thing that us fairys can do now. Many OFR's have been studying this new technique for years."

"OFR's?"

"Official Fairy Researchers!" Cosmo grinned, and poofed himself to outside the bowl. He grinned goofily at his science attire. "Hey, look at me! I'm a fairy scientist! Whoo-hoo!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and tapped him with her wand, turning him into a dog with a muzzle.

"Hey!" came his barely coherent protest,"This isn't comfy!" He tried furiously to get it off and fell over.

"Anyway,"Wanda cut in, "The OFR is a group of fairys who study fairy magic to see if there's anything else we can do with our powers. They're the ones who discovered that we can use our magic to poof from one place to the nxt. Before that, we had to fly wherever we needed to go. Not very easy on the wings, let me tell you!"

"You're not answering my question." Timmy said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, the OFR has recently discovered that fairys can use their magic to turn back time."

"But you could always do that!" Timmy reminded her,"Remember the time scooter and the do-over watches?"

"Yes, sweetie, but this is very different. This is what we call NRI time traveling--Non Realization Illusion Time Traveling. That means we can take you back in time, but we can use our magic to make the time transition so smooth that you won't even realize that you're traveling in time. You're brain will not believe what it is seeing, and you will think you are still where you were before."

Timmy nodded, and jumped at the loud sound that suddenly filled the air. He looked forward, and a green door was shut, inches from his nose. He looked around. He was outside, standing on the front porch. He looked around, a little confused. Then he realized that he was outside Tootie's house, and she had just slammed the door in his face.

He looked at Wanda and Cosmo who were grinning. "Neat, huh?" Cosmo grinned. "I love it! I've already seen the dinosaurs, King Tut, and a real dixieland band!" Cosmo grinned. "And now, for some pudding!"

He waved his wand, and a bowl of chocolate pudding appeared in his hand. He ate it happily, the pudding ending up on his face.

"Wow." Timmy said. "That time transition really _was _smooth. But really, did you have to bring me back to _this_ certain time period?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I understand how you feel. True love can hurt sometimes." Wanda smiled sympathetically. "But you don't have to worry. Tootie can't stay mad at you forever."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Timmy sighed as the door was slammed in his face. He turned around and sat on the angry girl's front porch step. His fairys appeared as squirrels. "Ok, it's been forever, and she's still mad."

"She just needs some time to cool off." Wanda stated.

"It's been a month!"

"Well, sweetie, you _did_ hurt her pretty badly. She took this really hard. Maybe if you had been a little nicer when she told the school that she loved you..." she reasoned, "I mean, that took a lot of courage."

Timmy sat up. _A little nicer?_

Immediately Tootie's 10 year old voice came back to his mind. _Why can't you give my love a chance! _Timmy smiled and stood up. He turned around to face her door and banged on it as hard as he could. Nobody answered. He knew she was in there. She had just slammed the door in his face not even two minutes ago. He kept banging the door. She had to answer eventually. After ten minutes, Cosmo intervened, "Uh...Timmy? Don't you think that's enough? She would've answered the door by now if she wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm using my 10 year old logic. If I keep doing this, she'll get annoyed eventually. She'll have to answer the door if she wants me to stop."

"Didn't your father make you do that to the Dinkleburgs?" Wanda grinned.

"Yeah, and then your dad hit them with a pie when they opened the door, and went "Oops! Sooory, Dinkleburg!" " Cosmo laughed.

Timmy nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, hopefully, you won't pie Tootie in the face."

He just grinned slyly and hit his fist against the door even harder. The door flew open, and Timmy almost fell over. Tootie had fixed her tangled hair, and it now rested and cascaded past her shoulders. Her face was gone of the black tear stains. She was now in a navy blue t-shirt and hip hugger jeans. "WHAT! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Timmy stared straight into her eyes. "Tootie, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry."

Immediately, her expression softened a little. She leaned against the side of the door frame and crossed her arms. "You really hurt me. Again." she sighed and spoke again. "Ever since we were 10, I've had a crush on you. And I always bugged you. I realize I could've shown my affection in other ways, but I was only 10! I mean, I still like you, but come on! We're 15! Do you really think I'm going to act like I did when I was 10? I haven't even acted like that since we were 13! All I ever wanted was for you to give me a chance."

Timmy nodded. "I know. I'm really sorry. I know I should've at least given you a chance, but I...I dunno..just kinda assumed that you would be the same as when we were 10. I knew you changed and grew up a little, but for some reason, I just kinda assumed you would still stalk me, and humiliate me, and bug me, and stuff..." he winced. _Oh, that was absolutely _perfect,_ Turner. You'd better make up for that one._ He quickly added,"...and I shouldn't have. I should've used a teenager's logic, instead of a ten year old's. I made a really stupid assumption because of it."

She scoffed pushed herself up from leaning against the door frame. "Yeah, well you really made an ass out of you." She took a step back and reached for the door knob to shut the door.

"Tootie, I'm sorry. And I hope that you won't stay mad at me forever." He said quickly, before she could shut the door. She stared at him. Her eyes had an expression that nobody had seen in a while, one of happines.But she tried to keep the serious expression on her face."Are you done?" she said. Her cold voice was obviously a lie when compared to the subtle expression.

"Not quite." he said, "There's more."

Tootie scoffed and rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh of disbelief, she tried to come off as cold as she spoke,"Come on, Timmy! What else is there to say? I just want to be left alone. You already apologized and gave your little speech. What else is there?" she demanded.

Timmy leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and warm. He reluctantly pulled back just as soon as he had placed his lips there. He had only given her a gentle peck on the lips. He wanted to kiss her more, but he knew not to push his limits. He tried not to grin as he looked at her. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, but she furrowed her eyebrows to make herself appear as upset as she had been. Her cheeks were slowly turning crimson. She was good at acting. Timmy would've thought that Tootie was really upset, but he noticed that the corners of her lips were rising in a small smile that she hid well, but not well enough for Timmy to miss. She blinked rapidly, unable to believe what had just happened. She looked at him.

"Yeah, whatever." she said, trying to seem serious. She backed up and tried to shut the door. Right before it shut, Timmy placed a hand on the door and started to push against it, trying to keep the door open. He didn't have to try to hard. _She's not even trying to keep the door shut!_ he thought with relief and amazement. Tootie stared at him wordlessly.

"Ok, fine. I forgive you." she sighed,"Now will you leave me alone?" She kept puhing at the door, but not with much effort,"I have to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?" Timmy smiled and released his hand from the door. She pushed it shut.

Timmy turned to walk down the step. He was a flash of pink and green disappear behind a tree. He rolled his eyes and walked home.

oooooooooooo

Timmy opened the door to his room. Cosmo and Wanda were in the fishbowl, grinning widely. They poofed to their original form.

"Hi, Timmy!" Cosmo greeted cheerfully, "So, did you enjoy ki---"

Wanda poofed a piece of tape onto his mouth.

"It's ok, Wanda. I know you guys were watching."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wanda smiled.

"Wanda..." Timmy spoke in a knowing voice. Wanda rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't get all know-it-all on me. That's _my_ job." She laughed and made the tape disappear from Cosmo's mouth.

"I'm just glad that she forgave me so quickly." Timmy smiled and shook his head, escapingfrom the blushthat was rising in his cheeks. He remembered kissing Tootie. That was the best part of all. No, the best part of all was when she forgave him. Then the kissing. Her lips were so soft and warm...

"Timmy?"

Timmy was jolted out of his thoughts by his real mother's voice.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Nothing." she called back, "I just wanted to make sure you're home. I'm cooking roast beef sandwiches, your favorite!"

Timmy rolled his eyes. Since when did his parents ever care about him? But still, the roast beef sandwiches his mom made were tantilizing. He thought again of the small kiss he had given Tootie. It was probably the best kiss of his life, even better than the make-out session he had had with Trixie Tang. (Even though it never would've happened if she hadn't been dared to kiss him.) He grinned before calling to his mom, "Mom, save me a sandwich, but I think I'll pass tonight."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_There he is!_ Tootie's stomach was in flutters all day. All because of the kiss that Timmy Turner had given him._And it wasn't even a real kiss! It was just a peck on the lips. Nothing serious._ She tried in vain to bring down her hopes a little, in case the brown haired boy decided to dash them again, like she knew he most likely would.

She stood in the cafeteria doorway, staring at the boy sitting under a tree on the high schoolyard where the students were allowed to eat. She was glad that he ate outside too. She loved nothing more than to sit at one of the lunch tables outside, or sit on the grass, staring at the sky while the breeze comforted her. She waited until his friends AJ and Chester were talking with him before she walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey, Tootie." Aj and Chester greeted her. They weren't freaked out in the least. Ever since Tootie had stopped stalking Timmy at age 13and started asking him out in the way a normal person would, the two boys didn't mind her anymore. In fact, they were her friends too. Chester glanced at Timmy, then at Tootie and smiled, showing off his teeth, which were also braces-free now. AJ smirked. They had both grown into attractive young men with normal interests, and they were both smart enough to know that Timmy had some feelings for Tootie.

Timmy smiled at her, "Hey. What's up?" She looked so pretty. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a red shirt and a denim crop-jacket with a matching jean mini skirt. He liked the skirt. He thought she had really nice legs. He forced himself to look down at his sandwich.

She smiled shyly. "Nothing really." She wished Chester of AJ would say something. Frankly, she found it easiest to talk to them, and it'd be a bit of a relief if one of them said something.

Neither of them did, so they all sat eating in silence. Tootie stared down at her own food while eating it. She wasn't ready to look at Timmy yet. Well, she was always ready to look at him, because, well, he was good looking. But she wasn't really ready to face him after he had kissed her. In her mind, she thought that her first kiss with him would be in a more romantic manner than it had been. But the kiss he had given her had been nothing more than friendly, and almost...brotherly. She looked up, only to be greeted by the top of Timmy's head, as he was staring down his own food too. She smiled. She loved his hair. It was so thick. It was what made him...well, _him._ Chester cleared his throat, and Tootie snapped out of her trance. She looked over at the blonde boy.

"So, ah... um...why is everyone so quiet?" he finally said.

Timmy looked up at him. Tootie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _Timmy, I'm glad I decided to forgive you, but you shouldn've known that I can't stay mad at you for long. But I guess this is different. You almost caused my death. Yet, I still love you. Too bad you don't feel the same._

It was as if he heard her, because almost immediatley, he looked over at her. Tootie quickly shifted her eyes back at Chester, but knew the fact that she was blushing didn't help her case at all.

"Chester's right," Tootie said. "We should talk. Silence is too awkward."

The three boys all murmered their agreement. Then, there was more silence fo a good 20 seconds. Finally, AJ broke the silence for good.

"So, have you and Timmy done anything yet?"

"AJ!" Chester punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What? I'm just trying to get a conversation going! Besides," he looked between Tootie and Timmy, "It's been what, two months already? Are you ever gonna make a move?"

Tootie tried not to giggle at the expression on Timmy's face. It was hard to tell how he felt at the moment. He looked confused, happy, amused, upset, kind of PO'd, a little annoyed, but most of all, he looked stunned that AJ would be so brazen as to ask that. Tootie blushed and moved her gaze down to her lunch again. She thought about what AJ had said. _Are you ever gonna make a move?_ Had he been speaking to Timmy or her? _He had to be talking to Timmy._ she took a bite out of her sandwich and chewed it slowly as she mulled over her thoughts,_I mean, I already made _my _move. He hasn't yet. But maybe AJ was telling me I need to try again!_ She swallowed and looked at AJ. Ironically, he was looking right at her. He raised his eyebrows before turning to talk to Chester and Timmyabout the latest "Fear Factor" episode.

Tootie stood up. She fel a little naseaus. "I'll be back. I'm gonna take a walk." The three of them nodded, barely looking up from their conversation. She rolled her eyes. Whenever it came to gross things or pretty girls, not even an atomic bomb could distract them.

She walked back towards the school cafeteria doors, passing many couples who spent their time making out the whole lunch period. She sighed. Nobody wanted to see that when they were eating. She usually felt jealous of them, but in her nauseated state, she just felt a little bit sicker.

ooooooooooooo

Tootie splashed her face with cold water and stared at herself in the mirror. "You needto make another move. Soon." she spoke with certainty. She had told the whole school that she was in love with Timmy. So why was she so acared to make a move? She grabbed a paper towel and dried her face as she remembered why. _Because last time, he put such a tragedy in your heart that you thought you'd never love again. You thought that your world was over, and that'd you'd be better off dead._

She sighed. Maybe Vicky had been right in telling her that she needed counseling. She sighed and tossed the paper towel in the trash can and walked back into the cafeteria. She felt a lot better from the pep talk she had mentally given herself. The cafeteria was full of people talking, and she quickly ran back outside. A few people were still making out, but most had settled down to eat their lunch. But one couple that was sitting under a tree particularly caught her eye. They looked just like Tootie and timmy! She blinked and looked at them. It took her a moment to realize that it was Trixie and Chet, one of her fellow populars. She kept looking at them, amazed at how much Chet looked like Timmy, only with blonde hair, and collided straight into something. The next thing she knew, she was staring at the sky, the sound of laughing spilling into her ears. She rolled her eyes and got up. She realized someone else was sitting on the ground.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry! Are you ok?" she helped them up. Then, she realized it was Timmy. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. He stared at her. Tootie quickly shifted her violet eyes to look somewhere else. The sky, the trees, no not the trees! That's where people were always making out! She felt a blush rise onto her cheeks at the though of making out with Timmy. Now her cheeks felt so hot she thought she would burst into flames. She knew she was probably redder than the shirt she was wearing.

AJ's voice came into her mind. _Are you ever gonna make a move?_ Tootie stared at the grass. _You have to do it eventually._ She looked at him. "So, you were pretty quiet over there. Something bugging you?"

"No, I'm ok. There was just nothing to talk about until AJ brought up Fear Factor. It was a good show last night."

Her heart dropped to her feet. She didn't feel angry, buta load of dissapointment was slowly creeping into her heart._Nothing to talk about!_ she wanted to yell, _what about yesterday when you _kissed_ me? Even if it was only a little peck, and only in a brotherly way, that's nothing to talk about? You want something to talk about? FINE! _

She looked at him, keeping the eye contact. "So what are you guys over there talking about now?"

"Nothing, really." he shrugged. Tootie took in a deep breath. "I- well, I...um..you see, I like your hair..um, yeah..."

A look of confusion appeared on his face. "You like my--well, uh...thanks. That was pretty random." The normal smile returned.

"Yeah, well...sometimes randomness is good." she gave him a playful smile, "It makes things a little spontanious, a little surprising. You know?"

"Yeah." he laughed. She hadn't really found it that funny, but she chuckled anyway. Then she continued, "Anyway, I do like your hair. It's so thick!" she reached over and lifted a strand of his hair, as if she was just admiring how thick it was. Her stomach flopped. Her plan was slowly falling into place. She let her fingers slide off of the strand, and her hand slid to his face. She kept her hand on his face, her fingers tracing scribbles on his cheek.

His expression was confused, and a little stunned. Tootie forced herself not to smirk in delight as she stared into his eyes. Shecould feel his cheek getting warm under her hand.He was reacting, which was good.Finnally, before she could get scared, shelet her hand drop to his shoulder and she leaned over and kissed him. She kept her lips pressed gently against his. _They feel so perfect!_ she thought. She nearly passed out. And she almost stopped. He wasn't kissing her back! She opened her eyes and broke away from him. He just stared at her.

"I'm...um...I'm sorry. I probably crossed the line." she could feel tears coming to her eyes, and she blinked rapidly as her face quickly heated again. "I was just, um...I'm sorry."

"Tootie, I um...Well, uh..I- that was--you see..." he stammered. Tootie stared at him. What kind of game was he playing? Was he going to pretend he liked it, only to diss her now? She had said she was sorry! But still, she stood and she listened. _I'm still standing,_ she thought. She shut her eyes, counted to three, and opened them again. But she had to immediately shut them; Timmy had leaned over and kissed her. She felt so many things that she didn't know where to start. _He's actually kissing me! He...he _does_ like me!_

She wanted to melt. His lips were so soft yet firm, and he knew how to kiss her just right. She felt arms wrap around her waist, and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. After what felt like an eternity, she broke away from him. She had to ask him something. Though the slightly goofy grin on his face already gave her the answer:

"Is this a joke?" she asked.

"What, was it _that_ bad?" Timmy looked confused.

Tootie shook her head. "You're not pranking me? This isn't some horrible, cruel prank that you're forcing yourself to go through with or anything? You are doing this because you actually _want_ to kiss me?"

Timmy smiled."Well, to be honest, Tootie..." Tootie braced herself. Whenever someone said"To be honest..." they were ususally _very_ honest. And it was usually a painful type of honest. "...I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. Ever since you di--_almost_ died." he quickly corrected himself.

She smiled. "Good. Because I've been waiting for this since I was ten. So you technically owe me five years of kisses."

Timmy smirked, "Really, now? Well, then you owe me two months of kisses."

Tootie _really_ knew that this wasn't a prank now. Timmy had just told her that he wanted two months worth of kisses!She laughed. "Well, whatever you say."

As they walked back over to where Chester and AJ were, she slipped her hand into his. It felt like his hand was made just for her, a perfect fit. She thought about how she had almost killed herself because of him, and how now, she was getting kisses from him. And Timmy thought about how he had lost Tootie once, and about how he was going to make sure that it never happened again.

Chester and AJ both grinned when they saw their friends walking hand in hand. "Arlright!" Chester grinned, and high fived AJ, who responded with, "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

Timmy grinned again and looked at Tootie. _Definitely,_ he thought, _I'm never letting you go._

* * *

There's so much I have to say right now. First of all...

I am SO SORRY that it took so long to put up this chapter. I PROMISE that it won't happen again! I was so busy with make up work, cos Ihardly everturn in homework (fortunately, the teachers were merciful enough to let me make it all up), and then we had spring break last week, and I was preoccupied with other stuuf, and suffering from writer's block, and I'm SORRY! I'M SOO SOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I especially owe a huge apology to **Anime Master Inu**, because about two weeks ago, I promised him that I'd have the next chapter up the next day, and it took me another 2 weeks! Dude, I am so sorry. I sincerely apologize! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

And second of all...

I don't know if this should be the last chapter, or if I should put up more. So please let me know what you think. If you think I should put up more, then please let me know what I should write about, because so far, I'm kind of clueless, so ideas if you please. But PLEASE let me know if you think this should be my final chapter or not. I take what my reviewers say very importantly, so I'll consider whatever you say!

A/N: for those of you who don't know what PO'd means, it means "pissed off". But I don't really like using that, so I just say PO'd.


End file.
